


Diamond On A Chain

by Soap_Lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Sensual Play, Smut, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Lady/pseuds/Soap_Lady
Summary: Every time he texted her he swore it would be the last time.  He had a bright future ahead of him and he wouldn't lower himself for mere physical pleasure. Even if he enjoys the way she commands him like a Duchess.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 20
Kudos: 214





	Diamond On A Chain

**Diamond On A Chain**

Every time he texted her, he swore it would be the last time.

It was pathetic, he told himself. It was an outdated, biological base need, buried into his DNA. Procreation guaranteed the survival of his species.

He was a young man who prided himself on self-control. He never lost control of his temper, no drinking to excess, no public behavior that would ever disgrace his family name or embarrass his mother.

Felix was eighteen, in his first year of business school (with a minor in film of course). He had responsibilities and expectations placed upon by himself and others. He told himself he didn’t have time to debase himself like this. It was disgusting he couldn’t control himself.

He held out for as long as he could, of course. He was able to avoid thinking about her, wanting her, for weeks on end. His record was four months and he was of course justly proud. 

_ It’s just stress  _ he told himself.  _ Mother’s uncles were being tiresome, trying to wrest control from someone they deemed too young. Dry old farts knew something about business thirty years ago but times change. Your course load this semester is challenging. This is your safety valve, you’re letting off steam. Eliminating excess fluid build-up. _

That was better, thinking of his carnal wants in clinical terms. Just...taking a sauna. Working off tension, that sort of thing.

_ Feeding your addiction. _

No, that wasn’t it. He could ignore his body’s greedy wishes and he could ignore  _ her  _ as well.  _ Had _ ignored her.

She couldn’t even stand him. Any time they met on the street by accident she treated him like a stranger at best and vermin at worst. That was as it should be. She was in her last year of  _ lycee,  _ still going home for lunch like a good girl. She was disgusted by him and he was better than her.

Then...what kept him in contact?

She didn’t want him. She never sought him out. It was always him doing the pursuing, cajoling her, trying to bribe her. It rarely worked. There was no expensive bauble or fashionable Louboutins she would take from him. 

There was only one thing she would accept from him; a simple  _ quid quo pro _ . A favor for a favor.

**GDV: I hear you need a favor. One I can provide.**

**MDC: A certain relative of yours has a big mouth.**

**GDV: So…?**

**MDC: I guess you’re my best option. 2:30. Friday.**

**GDV: Quid quo pro, Duchess**

**MDC: Shut up.**

Felix allowed himself a triumphant grin no one would ever see. First bout went to him.

*****

2:25

A sharp rap at the door told him his company had arrived. He gave himself a quick once-over and opened the door.

She’d traded up her backpack for a messenger bag and her pink leggings for a grey dress with gunmetal trim. Her hair was up in a simple twist and she glared at him expectantly from the doorway.

She tilted her head up at him. “Well?”

He leaned against the door frame, refusing to let her in. “Hello, Marinette. It’s been some time. May I offer you a beverage or some canapes?”

She placed a small strong hand against the middle of his chest and shoved him back so she could enter. “Spare me the false pleasantries, Felix.” She closed and locked the door behind her and threw her bag and purse on the couch. 

Felix rubbed his chest where she touched him. “I hear you’ve applied to the Paris School of Fashion _ and _ IFM. Very ambitious of you.” 

Marinette ignored him and stalked off to his bedroom. “Let’s just get started,  _ jouet, _ before I change my mind.”

She was already taking command. As she should be. This was a mistake, but one he’d enjoy. He closed his eyes and savored the commanding tone her usually gentle voice took on.

“Of course, Duchess.”

*****

Marinette checked to see if the blinds were closed and turned on one small lamp, never the overhead light. She carefully removed her shoes and placed them under a side table. He waited by the door until she addressed him.

She looked him up and down, her face blank. “Close the door.”

He complied and looked back at her expectantly.

“Take your clothes off.”

He raised his brows in surprise. “Every-?”

“All of them. Take them off.”

He obeyed, taking the time to fold everything neatly, his tie on top. She watched him expressionless and he tried to appear calm but the impassive way she looked him was strangely exciting. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking when she was like this and he wondered what she’d have him do today.

“Come here.”

He approached her and she shook her head. “No. Stand at the edge of the bed.”

Felix did so and was surprised when she began to run her hands over his shoulders, nails scratching lightly at his chest and stomach and willed himself not to move. She rarely touched him like this; usually it was a little light bondage, the occasional spanking, and a climax. Hers, always. His, usually but there were times she forbid him to until she left. Sometimes he liked to imagine her raking her fingernails across his skin, marking him as hers...

“Good,” she told him and shoved him onto the bed.

He fell with an undignified  _ whoof  _ and stared up at her, surprised. Her expression didn’t change as she sat on the corner of the bed.

She looked him over again and told him, “I want you to touch yourself. Do you understand?”

He nodded. Her compelling voice caused a frisson of pleasure to travel up in down his spine. He _needed_ this.

Reaching out, she grabbed his right thigh and pinched it. He clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. “I can’t hear a nod,  _ jouet.  _ Say it.”

“I understand, Duchess.”

“Good.” She made herself comfortable and he tried to keep his eyes on her face and not her lovely pale limbs.”Spread your legs for me,  _ jouet.  _ I want to watch.”

“Yes, Duchess.”

Felix kept his legs wide for Her Grace’s entertainment and slid a hand to his penis. No, cock. His Duchess found his technical terms for body parts...unsexy. He tried to keep his vocabulary appropriately low brow around her. He grabbed his shaft and began to pump himself.

“No,” her voice stopped him. “It’s too nice to rush this part. Slowly,  _ jouet.  _ Build yourself up to it.”

He submitted to her. His pride screamed at him for lowering himself this way but he told it to shut the hell up. He ran his palm slowly over the head, fingers slowly stroking down to the base and making slow circles on his balls. He continued to stimulate his testicles... _ sorry, balls _ ...as one hand pinched his nipples before returning to his shaft.

_ Humiliating. _

_ I needed this. Thank you, Duchess. _

His eyes began to close as he concentrated on his pleasure until she spoke again.

“Don’t close your eyes. Look at me while you get yourself off.”

Oh, Her Grace was a voyeur and he was determined to give her a good show.

“By your command, Duchess.”

He looked her in the eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Her face never changed but the thought her breathing might have sped up a bit. He was glad he pleased her.

Felix tried his best to keep his hips still to delay his climax. It was difficult when he knew she was watching. She never helped him hurry things along and it was frustrating she had never touched his privates. He wondered if her hands would be rough or smoother and debated asking for permission to use lube next time. Her Grace might enjoy the novelty of watching his slicked up cock as he dishonored himself.

Marinette surprised him again by talking. “How long has it been since you masturbated after contacting me,  _ jouet _ ?”

“Three days, Duchess.”

Three very long days because usually the thought of her commanding him shattered his usual reserve but Her Grace enjoyed his...enthusiasm when he orgamsed for her so if he knew he had a tryst with her he abstained.

She nodded in approval. “What do you think about when you masturbate,  _ jouet _ ?”

He allowed himself to speed up slightly. “You, Duchess.”

Felix loathed to admit it. He knew actresses, models, scientists and business savvy classmates but what made him come undone since the day he saw her on a dimly lit phone video was a middle class baker’s daughter. 

Oh, he  _ tried _ others, even a few professionals who specialized in his peculiarities. They were skilled but he was always left less can completely satisfied. Many other women saw a handsome young man they thought the could exploit. They bored him.

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng? He couldn’t do her bidding fast enough. _

There was something about her that intrigued him, like the old fairy tale where a princess disguises herself as a beggar. She was smart and creative and she knew...she  _ knew  _ what she did to him. She could have easily blackmailed him into giving her the world but she seemed content to watch him writhe and beg for an audience of one.

She lay on the bed and used an elbow to prop herself up. “Be specific. What are you doing to me? What am I doing to you?”

“You’re having sex with me, Duchess.”

She raised a brow. “Oh, really?”

“No...you’re _ fucking  _ me, Duchess.” He began to buck his hips as he remembered his fantasies. “You...sail into one of my classes, tell everyone I’m your toy and tear my clothes off before fucking my brains out in front of my peers.”

Marinette was trying very hard to keep a straight face but Felix could see her dilated pupils and parted lips. She asked huskily, “do you like it? Being commanded like that in public? I’d think a Graham de Vanily would prefer to keep such humiliation private.”

“If you commanded it, Duchess, I’d love it.”

He could feel himself approaching climax. He tried to slow down because Her Grace had yet to give him permission.to orgasm.

“Enjoying yourself,  _ mon petit jouet _ ?”

“Yes, Duchess,” the need to release was becoming unbearable and his body shook as he tried to stop himself. “Your Grace, please, mercy..”

Felix could hear the whine in his voice and he hated it. She  _ had  _ to know she made him burn for her. He wondered if the power she had over him aroused her. Would she ever play with herself while thinking about all the times she had him at her mercy? That was something he’d file away to think about next time he was alone.

He couldn’t help himself from fucking his hand and wishing the raven haired beauty before him was riding him, taunting him to come undone so she could watch.

She was so silent he was afraid he’d offended her somehow. Then she told him. “I suppose you’ve earned it. “Come for me,  _ jouet.  _ Let me watch you pleasure yourself.”

“You’re too kind, Your Grace.”

He allowed himself to come undone, his back arched off the bed as semen shot all over his stomach, thighs, and the bed itself. He clenched his teeth to keep from calling out the wrong name and continued to work himself until his orgasm stopped and his breathing started to return to normal.

Marinette stood and looked at him expectantly. “What do you say?”

“Thank you, Duchess,” he panted.

She approached the head of the bed and leaned forward, grabbing his hair roughly and using it to jerk his head back. “Good boy, _ jouet _ ,” she cooed and kissed him on the mouth.

*****

His Duchess stood beside the bed and stared down at him. Felix wondered if she wanted him to do something and rolled on his side to get up and take a shower.

She raised a brow at him. “Did I say you could move?”

He quickly returned to his original position. “No, Duchess. Forgive me, Your Grace.”

“That depends on your behavior. Arms up!”

He obediently raised his arms over his head and waited for further instructions. She walked to the chair he put his folded clothes on and picked up his tie. She returned to the bed and tied his hands together. Then she crawled onto the bed and sat on his chest, knees spread wide. His pulse quickened as his Duchess slid her skirt up to her waist with a sly grin. “Time to put that oh-so articulate tongue of yours to work.”

Marinette scooted her eager nether lips closer to his mouth and he was surprised at her lack of underwear. Did she slide them off while he was undressing? Did she ride the Metro without them. The thought made him salivate just a little.

Felix rolled his eyes towards Heaven and said a mental prayer.  _ Thank you for what we are about to receive, Amen! _

He dipped the tip of his tongue inside her, glad to feel she was already wet. So she  _ did  _ enjoy the power she had over him. He gave her warm pink slit a few licks as he felt her hands slide into his hair. He took this as a sign of approval and began to lick her clit. She tasted musky and a bit salty and he  _ loved _ it. He adored worshipping his Duchess with his lips and tongue and being rewarded with soft sighs of approval.

He let his mind wander as he washed her folds with his tongue. How many others, if any, had she commanded like him? His cousin? He could see Adrien being bossed around in the bedroom but doubted the model would have the guts to pleasure a woman like  _ he  _ could. That blue haired boy, Luka? Had he been Her Grace’s first lover? Had she let the guitarist touch her? He was sure the other man had had sex with her, allowed himself to be mounted by her and ridden until his eyes rolled back in his head.

The thought of his Duchess being with any other man made him irrationally jealous and he turned his attention back to the little pearl at the top of her opening.

Felix sucked gently at the soft nub of flesh as her fingers gripped his hair, tugging at it, encouraging him silently. He wished his fingers were free so he could pleasure her further while licking her clit. Ah, but she never let him touch her there, preferring to tie him up so he could only use his mouth on her. It forced him to get creative.

She was wetter now and he forced his attention away from her nub long enough to lap up the moisture leaking out of her. Her Grace made an approving noise and he slid his tongue inside her, fucking her with it.

“Mmm...good boy,” she whispered and he continued. He wondered if he could cause her to orgasm with just his tongue but he was afraid it wasn’t long enough for that and returned to what he knew would work; licking her clit hard and fast enough until she came undone in his mouth.

He could tell by the way his Duchess was digging her nails into his scalp she was close and sped up his pace until she orgasmed all over his face. He waited until her shaking subsided and started the process all over again. He didn’t relent until she flew apart at least two more times and forcefully pulled his face out of her folds.

“That’s enough!” she panted. She removed her delicious self from his chest and scrambled off the bed. “I’m going to clean myself up, you naughty boy. Take a shower when I’m done. Make sure you brush your teeth this time.”

“Yes, Duchess.”

*****

Showered and dressed, Felix joined his guest at the small table in the living room. Papers and study guides were strewn across it and Marinette barely looked up at him when he joined her.

“Preparing for the **_Baccalauréat général : série_** **_Littéraire_** I see.”

She glared at him, still imperious, still in charge. “I want to get into IFA or the Paris College of Art. You’re here to help me study. A good Bac score is my first step towards acceptance.”

He leaned forward and looked into her eyes. Either school will be difficult and expensive. I could…”

“No.”

“Mom and I would gladly…”

“I have some promising leads on grants and scholarships.” His Duchess was proud and he enjoyed that, even if it frustrated him she would never let him give her anything.

He sighed and made a note to ask his mother about creating anonymous grants and scholarships just for Marinette.

She sighed and explained, “You know how I feel about owing anyone. That’s why we...make the arrangements we do for your study help.” 

“Quid quo pro.”

“Yes. A favor for a favor and nothing more.” Her face turned serious. “You said I’d have no obligation but we both know how you are. You’d think about everything you’d do for me and resent getting nothing in return. Then you’d start making demands on me I’m not comfortable with. I won’t have you dangling my future in front of me when we know damn well it’d have several strings attached.”

Felix gave her a rare, sincere smile. “I want you to succeed in your chosen field, believe it or not. I hope you’ve asked Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale to write you letters of recommendation.”

She brightened. “Good idea!” She wrote herself a note.

The topic turned to the Bac and he answered her questions, suggested efficient studying methods and after half an hour he steered the conversation back to their carnal bedroom session.

She giggled when he called it that. “Carnal Bedroom Session? That’s the most unsexy description I’ve ever heard.”

He shrugged. “Sorry, sex is something I try not to focus on. Too many enemies in the family to rout. Business school to excel in. Obligations.” 

She nodded in understanding and he continued. “You know, Marinette...you don’t have to be so gentle with me. Remember the time I made you angry enough to scratch me so hard I bled and then you tied me up with my clothes and spanked me with a hairbrush?” He smiled at the memory. “I won’t break, I promise.”

The raven haired young woman shook her head. “Felix, we’ve talked about this. I’m not comfortable hurting anyone, even someone who deliberately provokes me. You promised you’d respect my limits.”

“True, but I just want you to think about it.” He paused and then said, “you certainly don’t mind ordering me about, humiliating me…”

“Ugh, don’t be so dramatic.” She closed the page she’d been pretending to read and glared at him. “You act like I make you crawl on your hands and knees and grovel for a chance to go down on me. You keep coming back so you must enjoy it.”

_ Crawling on my hands and knees, groveling...yes. _ “Well, you can’t deny you enjoy commanding me to do what I’m told.”

“No, never.” Her smile was mischievous as she admitted, “I love telling you want to do and you doing it. You’re such a pain in the ass it’s a joy to humble you.”

“At least you admit it.” God, it would be so easy to fall for her. “And if you’re a very good girl and listen to me and do everything I tell you, you might just pass the Bac.”

Oh, she  _ hated  _ when he was being condescending. “Get up and kneel beside me, right now!”

“But aren’t we-”

_ “Kneel!” _

Felix jumped up from his chair and hurried to her side, hastily kowtowing to her demand. He rubbed his head on her hip like an obedient kitten. “I’m sorry for my insolence, Duchess.”

She pushed him away and he pouted up at her. Looking down her nose at him she commanded, “Since you can’t behave you’ve lost your chair privileges, you little miscreant. However, I am a forgiving noble. If you sit there and help me study for the next two hours,” she patted his cheek before lightly slapping him, “you just might earn the right to seconds. You’d like that, wouldn’t you,  _ mon petit jouet _ ?”

“Yes, Your Grace.” He looked up at her, green eyes pleading, “If I’m very  _ very  _ good, will you tie me down on the bed and spank me? I just bought a new paddle you might like. It’s padded.”

Marinette laughed at his attempt to make sad kitty eyes at her. “I’ll think about it.”

He might as well get everything he can out of her visit.

_ It was, after all, the very last time. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am very, very sorry. No, I'm not.


End file.
